Creatures of the Night Series Book 1 Secrets
by Angel Weasel-Woman
Summary: AU A demon, a witch, a vampire and a werewolf all trying to keep their secrets while trying to get to know all about each other – it’s just another mission for Team 7.
1. A Werewolf

Sora sat by the campfire, bushing a few strands of long blonde hair from her face and peering into the surrounding darkness of the Forest of Death. Beside her, examining the outsides of the Heaven and Earth Scrolls was Hanyou, his short black hair falling into his brown eyes. Blinking her soft blue eyes, she looked at him with a frown.

"Hanyou, where is he?"

Hanyou snorted and leaned back on his arms. "How should I know where the little brat is? I'm not his keeper."

"Hanyou, you jerk, we _need_ him!"

"Gods above!" Hanyou laid himself back and glared up at the sky. "How did that brat even manage to get into the academy at his age? He had to have been two when he started!"

"And _you_ probably should have been _twenty_ when they finally decided you should have _graduated_. As it is, you've already failed twice!"

"Hey, shut-up, Sora! At least I'm mature!"

"That can be debated…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"By the gods – you're jealous of a _six_-year-old! Just how mature is that?"

From the darkness ahead of them, a small figure emerged. Stepping into the warm firelight, said six-year-old Hatake Kakashi, with black eyes and silver hair that fell over his left eye, frowned at his bickering teammates. After a few moments of listening to the two teens argue he decided to make his presence known.

"Unless you two plan on not sleeping during this test," he said loudly, catching the others attentions, "then we'd better get to sleep. From what I can see between the clouds, it looks like it's nearing midnight and I want to get those scrolls in first thing."

Sora folded her arms across her chest and nodded at the sensible words while Hanyou rolled himself over onto his side, back to the fire, and curled around the scrolls.

"If that's what you want," he said, "then you can keep first watch tonight."

"I was about to say that myself," Kakashi said, eyes narrowed at Hanyou. Ignoring the teen's growl of frustration, Kakashi sat himself by the fire and watched the darkness around him.

"G'night," Sora said, ignoring the tension between the boys and curling up on the other side of the fire.

"Good night," Kakashi replied as Hanyou gave a sleepy grunt.

As time passed, the fire grew low and the clouds began to disperse from the sky, revealing a full moon, shining in all her glory.

A wolf howled in the distance.

Before the cry had even ended, Kakashi was kneeling next to Sora, about to shake her awake.

That had been awful loud and had an almost human-like tone to it.

He shook his head and was about to grab Sora's shoulder when it howled again.

Was it just him, or was it even closer than before?

Kakashi bit his bottom lip and almost whimpered when Hanyou grunted in his sleep. The child looked over at the elder and narrowed his eyes as he thought. The fifteen-year-old would laugh at him if he knew a _wolf_ had scared Kakashi. Sitting back on his heels, he looked in the howls direction.

If it was a wolf, it was probably alone.

And it was probably sick if it was coming this close to the scent of humans.

Making sure he had his shuriken and kunai with him, he stood and faced the wolfs direction.

He was going to scare it off before it scared him off.

~*~

Sora's eyes few open and she sat up. Looking around, she saw that Hanyou had woken too and was glaring off into the distance while stuffing the two scrolls down his shirt. With a soft whimper, she turned to him and said softly, "What was that? It sounded awful…"

"I don't…"

A loud howl spilt the night air and a feeble, pained cry followed.

Sora and Hanyou were on their feet and running before the howl ended.

~*~

The wolf growled, blood dripping from its muzzle. Looking at the still body before it, it threw back its head and howled. Running its tongue over its teeth, it opened its mouth and was about to rip into the body again when something sharp grazed its shoulder.

Sora pulled another kunai from her belt pouch as Hanyou threw a pair of shuriken at the beast. The wolf lifted his shaggy black head to watch the teens with glowing yellow eyes and stepped over the body at its paws.

"Get out of here!" Sora shrieked at it, throwing the second kunai, "Leave him alone!"

The beast snarled as the sharp object just barely missed its shoulder and leapt at her. Heavy paws knocked her over, and she screamed, smacking the wolf across the muzzle, causing droplets of blood to fall on her. The beast opened its jaws and was about to bite into her shoulder when it gave a loud, pained howl. Stumbling off Sora, the wolf turned to Hanyou, snarling, and Sora saw the two shuriken embedded in its back.

With pained, scared snarling, the wolf suddenly seemed to decide that the two teens were something it couldn't deal with anymore and it bolted off into the darkness, spilt blood leaving a crimson trail.

Once the beast was out of sight, Sora turned to the body and cried, "_Kakashi!_"

Kneeling beside the six-year-old, she rolled him onto his side, ignoring how quickly her hand turned red.

"Is he… alive?" Hanyou asked tentatively.

"He's bleeding," Sora said, feeling her stomach twisting itself into knots. "Dead things don't bleed." Very gently, she turned him onto his back, and turned his head to one side, trying to ignore the fact that, along with the rest of him, the entire left half of his face was coated in blood. Carefully, she placed a hand just in front of his nose and mouth. "And I can feel him breathing. It's irregular though." She looked at Hanyou with concerned eyes. "If we don't get him out of here _now_ he is going to die."

For a moment, Hanyou was still, just staring at Kakashi's body, and Sora was about to start yelling at him when, with a care and grace Sora had never seen in him before, Hanyou reached over and picked the child up.

"Go put out the fire," he told Sora. "Now."

Sora leapt to her feet and bolted to their campsite. Quickly, she smothered the flames and ran back to Hanyou. Together the two ran from the Forest to try and save their youngest teammate.

~*~

The Fourth Hokage walked down the hospital hallway, hiding his panic and worry under a calm, collected mask. Pausing outside room 218, he drew a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Sora and Hanyou looked up at him from their chairs, but the Fourth's attention was on the still child lying on the bed.

Most of Kakashi's small body was wrapped in gauze, some of it stained red. Tubes and wires of all sorts were hooked up to him, supplying nutrients, replacing blood, measuring his heartbeat and the sort. But what concerned him the most were the thick layers of gauze wrapped around his head, covering his left eye.

"Ah, Hokage-sama," a voice said from behind the Fourth. Resisting the urge to jump at the unexpected noise, the Fourth stepped out of the doorway and allowed the doctor into the room. Casting a quick glance at the clipboard in his hands, the doctor looked to the two teens and said, "Hatake Kakashi was hurt very badly – his skull was fractured, left arm and right leg broken, two ribs broken with four more fractured, and…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "His left eye was ripped out."

Sora gasped and placed a hand over Kakashi's while Hanyou growled and balled his hands into fists.

No left eye meant that Kakashi's vision was permanently damaged.

With his vision permanently damaged, he could no longer be a ninja.

The doctor bowed his head for a moment before continuing. "He has a glass eye in the socket right now and will most likely have to keep it unless someone donates and eye."

Sora turned a light green and murmured to herself, "An _eye_. Someone donating an _eye_…"

Not hearing her, the doctor said, "He had to have over a hundred stitches; it will be a miracle if he survives the night.

Hanyou leaned back in his chair, scowling and muttering, "It will be a miracle if he _wants_ to survive the night…"

The doctor bowed his head once more and turned to the Fourth. "And what for do you wish, Hokage-sama?"

"I merely require a blood sample." The doctor bowed respectfully and left.

Looking once more at the still body of Kakashi, the Fourth frowned before turning and walking away.

~*~

That night, as the full moon rose in the sky, shining her silvery light upon Konohagakure, a nurse walked into room 218. Looking at the body on the bed, she shook her head. Children that young should not be allowed to become ninja.

After checking up on the child and making sure nothing was wrong with any of the equipment, she walked over to the window, placing her hands on the drawn curtain.

No sense in having a window and leaving it closed.

Pushing the curtains apart, she smiled as silver light poured into the room, past the set iron bars. Not a cloud in the sky.

From behind her came a soft groan.

Turning around, she saw with sharp vision that nothing had changed at all with the child.

Looking back to the stars, she frowned. Was she starting to hear things?

A low, animalistic growl.

Once more she turned and paled.

A single, glowing yellow eye stared at her from the darkness.

~*~

The doctor bolted down the hallway, pausing at the end of the T-shaped corridor, gasping and listening intently.

A second bloodcurdling scream followed, this time, by a loud howling, loudest to his left.

Bolting down that corridor, he saw a nurse throw open the door of room 218. Ignoring her torn uniform, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it with all her might.

"What's going on here?" the doctor cried.

"I… It…" Something slammed into the door, making it jolt with a dull thud and causing the nurse to whimper. "It attacked."

"What did?"

"I don't know – _It_!" She leaned harder against the door and shrieked, "Don't just stand there – help!"

The doctor, startled at her sudden words, grabbed a nearby couch and pushed it towards her. Seeing the piece of furniture, the nurse let go of the door o grab the arm and pull it quickly in front of the door. Whatever was inside the room slammed against the door again, but with the couch in place, the door didn't move.

Breathing a sigh, the nurse sat on the couch and looked at the doctor.

"We need to tell the Hokage."

~*~

The Fourth looked at the seven Jounin standing before him. Taking a breath, he sad to them, "It's here… It's here and It's already taken a victim."

Instantly a babble of voices broke out."

"It's _here_?!"

"I thought It was in the Hidden Mist Country!"

"Where is It now?"

"How safe is Konohagakure?"

"Who is the victim?"

"Are they alive?"

"Just one in one night? That's a new record for It."

The Fourth held up a hand and the voices quieted, allowing him to continue. "Yes It really is here, and It was found in the Forest of Death. The victim is six-year-old Hatake Kakashi. He is still alive – It was driven off by Hatake's teammates. He was left in critical condition, but I don't think that It will allow him to die."

"Damn beast," muttered Konoha, the youngest Jounin with deep green hair and brown eyes, "going after a child." Looking at the Fourth, she asked, "This child, Hatake, what is to be done with him? It did take him, correct?

"It did," the Fourth said with a nod.

"Then he should be killed, lest It claim us all!" Raiz, dark haired and eyed with battle formed muscles, cried.

"We will do no such thing," Kubi, with soft brown hair and black eyes, said, "except as a last resort."

"And what else do we have going for us?" Raiz asked.

Kubi was about to retort when the Fourth spoke. "I have been researching ever since I found out about It, and I think I have found something. It is called the Wolfsbane Potion and it will, supposedly, keep It from gaining control."

"Wolfsba… There is no such plant in the Fire Country," Raiz said defiantly.

"No," said the Fourth, causing Raiz to smile triumphantly. "_But – _" Raiz's smile fell slightly " – it _does_ grown in the Earth Country." Raiz snorted and the Fourth Frowned at him. "I will send three of you to the Earth Country to get the wolfsbane. The rest of you, I will send into the Forest of Death to go and kill It. Konoha, Kubi, Nezu – you three will go for the Wolfsbane. Raiz, since you seem particularly bloodthirsty, you will lead the rest into the Forest. Remember that it is morning now, so It will be waiting for night. Now go."

~*~

The Fourth walked down the hospital halls once more, frowning when he saw the couch shoved in front of the door to room 218. Shoving it aside haphazardly, he opened the door and paused.

The bed had been moved from its original position on the western wall to on its side near the northern wall, the bedding and sheets ripped apart and the metal warped. The machines lay on the floor, glass shattered, metal bent out shape. The window was shattered was the iron bars warped. All over the wall were deep grooves and bits of plaster and wood were scattered across the floor.

And there, in the southwest corner, curled into a tight ball and with sliver stands of what looked like fur on his clothing, was Kakashi.

Stepping over the ruined equipment, the Fourth placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, giving him a gently shake.

Opening his only eye, the child focused on him (the Fourth noticed that the bandage, as well as the glass eye, were missing) and gasped softly. Attempting to stand, he gave a cry of pain and collapsed back to the floor.

"'M sorry," he whimpered. "I just can't get up…"

"That's all right," the Fourth said softly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of leather gloves. "Give me your hand." Without waiting for Kakashi to exert any more energy, he grabbed the child's left hand (ignoring the child's cry) and quickly stuffed the glove on, repeating the process with Kakashi's right hand.

Once both gloves were securely placed on Kakashi's hands, the Fourth, very gently, picked him up, saying, "Don't worry, you're being moved to a new room – one better suited to you than this."

~*~

Nezu, with natural gray hair and oaken eyes, placed the package in her arms on the table. Turning to Kubi and Konoha, who were putting down their own burdens, she asked them, "Should we stay here? Or wait for the Fourth?"

Kubi shrugged and placed his hand on his package. "I can't see why he'd want us here."

"He's right," the Fourth's voice came from the doorway, causing all three to jump. "I really don't require any – oh _that's _nice…"

Nezu blinked in confusion and looked in the direction the Fourth was currently making a face at.

There, sitting on a polished, pine desk with dried blood cascading down the front of it and onto the floor, was a severed wolf's head. Course black fur was matted with dried blood and dirt; its muzzle gapingly open, showing rows of sharp fangs, and its tongue lolling out. Death-dulled, gold eyes shared blankly ahead.

"Ew. Gross," Konoha squeaked, turning and gagging.

"Wow. I didn't notice that there," Kubi said. "No wonder it smelled funny in here."

"Well," Nazu said, placing her hands on her hips and resisting her own urge to gag. "It looks like you should congratulate Raiz for killing It."

"I should also congratulate him on keeping It's head intact. It will make the potion simpler," said the Fourth, walking up to the head (Nezu noticed that he had what looked like silver furs clinging to his clothing). Grasping Its ear with one hand, he used the other to rip out a handful of fur. Dismissing the three Jounin, he placed the fur beside head and stepped towards one of the bookshelves, pulling a few silver furs from his clothing.

It was time to make the potion.

~*~

The doctor stood before Hanyou and Sora outside of Kakashi's new room, clipboard in hand. "I have some good news for you two. We have a donor."

"A… donor?" Sora asked. "For what? Kakashi already has blood…"

"No, not blood. An organ donor. Kakashi can get a new eye."

Sora turned a slight green but nodded anyway. Who cared how he got it, he needed that eye.

"Who donated it?" Hanyou asked.

"Uchiha Kuristuu. She passed away only yesterday. Hatake's operation will begin in a few hours.

~*~

Bright white lights shone upon Kakashi's unconscious body as the surgeon took the bandage from the child's head. Placing the soiled gauze to one side, he pushed up the left eyelid and removed the glass ball. Carefully, taking all precautions, he took the donated eye and placed it into Kakashi's eye socket and began to stitch him back up.

As he tied off the last knot that would keep the child's flesh intact until it healed, Kakashi gave a pained groan. Placing his equipment to one side, the surgeon frowned.

He wasn't supposed to be waking up for a few hours now…

Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes flew open and he screamed.

Thrashing violently, the child threw back his head and screwed his eyes shut again, throwing his hands over them.

Calming only slightly, he sat up and looked briefly at the surgeon with one black eye and one eye a deep blood red with three dots within it.

A Sharingan eye!

Closing his eyes once again, the child whined loudly and then passed out once more.

Afraid of what else the child would do, the surgeon quickly bandaged the child's head again and called for the others to take him away.

~*~

Kakashi smiled softly as Sora grasped his hand and rambled about some inane thing. He had stopped paying attention to her words some time ago. Taking his uncovered eye away from her face, he glanced around his new room for what felt like the hundredth time.

Cold, silvery-steel made all four of his walls. The only opening was for the steel door and that was always bolted shut from the outside. His light came from four ceiling lights, all evenly spaced and each with a thin wire mesh over the openings. His bed, the steel bedside table and two steel chairs were bolted to the floor (also steel) and the cheap hospital equipment seemed to be the only movable things there.

As Sora continued to babble, the door squeaked open and there stood the Fourth, a goblet of something _smoking_ in his hands. Immediately the girl leapt to her feet and bowed respectfully.

"Do you wish me to leave, Hokage-sama?" she questioned.

The Fourth shook his head. "No, Kayama, you do not have to leave if you do not want to." He walked up to Kakashi and held out the goblet, allowing Sora to take it from him. "This is a new medicine for you. Drink it all." Nodding his head to the both of them, he left the room.

Sora took a quick glance in the smoking goblet, seeing that the liquid inside was a clouded white. Setting the goblet on the table, she helped Kakashi into a sitting position and then helped him drink it, ignoring his complaints of how nasty it tasted.

"The Hokage gave it to you," she responded. "So therefore, you will drink it all."

As the last nasty swallow went down his throat, Kakashi made a face. "It makes my stomach feel funny."

"Well, it's got to hurt to heal," Sora said, placing the goblet aside and helping Kakashi lay back down. "Well, it's almost time for visiting hours to end, so, good-night Kakashi."

"Night, Sora."

The blonde smiled at him and left, blinking when she stepped outside and saw the full moon already creeping upwards into the sky.

As Kakashi's eye closed for sleep, he gave a soft groan.

He felt funny.

He shook his head and remembering what Sora had told him.

But this felt different than the potion. He _itched_ all over.

He reached with his left hand and scratched his right shoulder, but the leather gloves he was forced to wear nullified the desired effect. And then he realized –

His _left_ hand.

He stopped and looked at his limb.

Had it healed already? No… He could almost feel the broken still in his forearm.

It just didn't hurt.

In fact…

Nothing hurt!

He then noticed something on his arm. He brought it closer to his face for a better look, but his nose suddenly seemed a bit too big…

~*~

The nurse stood outside the room. She bit her bottom lip, remembering the night before and not really wanting to go inside.

But the Hokage had told her it should be safe tonight…

Drawing a deep breath, she unbolted the door and opened it, stepping inside.

Something leapt at her.

She covered her mouth to stifle a shriek and took a step back when something yipped at her.

Whimpering, she looked down and saw a small, silver wolf pup sitting before her, sniffing her feet and ankles and wagging its tail. Once it had enough of her feet, it looked at her pale face and she saw that it had a single, glowing, golden eye.

With another playful yip, the wolf stood on its hind legs, placing its forepaws on her knees (the highest point it could reach) and gave her a wolfish grin, wagging its tail harder.

For a moment, she was frozen in both fear and confusion.

This wasn't the snarling, rabid beast from the night before. This was a cute, playful puppy.

She hesitantly reached down and scratched behind one of its ears, smiling when it closed its eye and gave a pleasured whine. It was around then that she noticed the bandage wrapped around its head, covering its left eye.

Well, she thought, he's certainly calmed down from last night. It looks like Hokage-sama's potion worked just fine.

~*~

Years later, twenty-seven-year-old Kakashi drank the last of his potion, realizing with a grimace that it tasted just like it did the first time he'd ever had it. Sighing remorsefully, he placed the goblet on the desk beside him and threw his hitai-ate onto his bed. As he walked to his window, pushing it open to allow the full moon to shine her silvery light upon him, he thought of what had gotten him thought the years.

Don't fight the change.

With a wolfish smile, Kakashi the silver werewolf leapt onto the windowsill and then onto the rooftop to enjoy the sweet serenity of night.

~*~

Holy shit! I managed to type up the first chap!

Naruto: Someone call the church! A miracle has happened!

Nine: *pretends to faint from shock*

Kakashi: Wow. I didn't believe you when you said you'd do it, but you did. I now owe Iruka ten bucks.

Angel: You had a firkin _bet_ on me?!

Kakashi: Yeah. I said that if you ever did write it, it would be about ten years form now. *leaves*

Angel: … *twitch* … That almost could have happened, is the sad thing…

Nine: Now all you need to do is type the other five chapters you have and write the rest of it.

Angel: Bleh. Not tonight. I need to do things tonight.

Naruto: Like?

Angel: Stuff. Anyway, if you have any questions, go ahead and ask them, I'll answer them in the next ANs and I don't own Nartuo or the Wolfsbane Potion – that one came from Harry Potter or whatever else you can find that belongs to someone else. So, see you next time! ^^


	2. A Vampire

The sun set low in the sky, coloring the wispy clouds a soft pink. On the soft ground, eight-year-old Sasuke happily played by himself, his soft blue-black hair falling into his black eyes. From the doorway, Rubi, with long black hair and soft dark eyes, and Safaia, with brown hair and eyes, watched with growing apprehension. Finally, the sun fell completely from the sky, Rubi called to the child.

"Sasuke, it's getting late. It's time to go in, now."

"Ok," he said, looking up and smiling at his parents. Standing, he patted from the dirt from his body and ran to his parents, hugging them. He was about to turn to go into the house when a cold chill ran up all three's spines. Casting worried glances at each other, Rubi and Safaia whispered a single word.

"Itachi."

Sasuke paused and cast a wary glance at his parents. What did they mention niisan's name for? He thought.

Never once could he remember his parents showing his niisan the same affections they had bestowed upon him. They always seemed… distant – afraid almost – of him. Now, they almost never mentioned his name without good reason.

Suddenly, Rubi and Safaia gasped and turned to face the rising quarter moon.

"Go," Sasuke's mother said softly, and, for a moment, the child wondered whom she was talking to. "Go now and hide, Sasuke. Under your bed. Lock your door and don't come out, no matter what you hear."

Sasuke gave a soft, scared whimper and took a single step forward. "Okaasan, what's -"

"Now!" Rubi barked.

At once, Sasuke fled into his room, closing and locking his door behind him. Dropping to his hands and knees, he pressed himself as close to the floor as possible and crawled under the western-style bed, huddling close to the wall and shivering. For a mew moments, Sasuke quivered there, wondering about what his parents had been thinking and why his mother had sent him into hiding. Then…

A blood curdling scream.

A shout of terror.

Two dull thumps.

Sasuke whimpered and curled up into a ball, bringing his knees to his chest and shutting his eyes tightly.

What just happened…?

Someone, or something, was attempting to turn his doorknob.

Sasuke pressed his forehead against his knees and whined, praying to all the gods he knew and wishing desperately for his niisan to come protect him.

And annoyed growl.

A clatter of metal.

The creeking of his door being opened.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip, not wanting to make a sound as he saw his doorknob roll by his bed.

"Sasuke?" and achingly familiar voice called.

With fearful tears falling from his eyes, Sasuke unwrapped himself and desperately crawled out from under his bed.

It was his niisan! It was Itachi!

Completely forgetting his mother's orders, the eight-ear-old freed himself from the bed and ran to Itachi. Wrapping his arms about one of his brother's legs, he buried his face into Itachi's thigh and cried.

"'M scared, niisan," he whimpered. Feeling Itachi place a hand on top of his head, Sasuke's crying lessened. "'M really scared."

"Well, don't worry, Sasuke," came Itachi's detached voice. "Soon, you won't feel anymore."

Sasuke blinked at Itachi's words, but before he could really think about them, Itachi's hand clenched, gripping his hair painfully tight and yanking his head back. Whimpering in pain, Sasuke looked up to ask why Itachi would hurt him and froze.

A droplet of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and fell onto Sasuke's pale cheek.

Kneeling down, Itachi roughly grasped Sasuke's arm in his free hand and jerked the child's head to one side. Two pinpricks of pain in his neck snapped Sasuke back to awareness.

With a loud cry, the child attempted to hit at Itachi, but the loss of blood and an unconscious love for his brother made him weak. Whimpering, his body slowly relaxed and his eyelids grew heavy, darkness taking over his sight. Finally, he couldn't stay awake any longer.

His eyes closed.

His chest stilled.

His heart stopped beating.

Eight-year-old Uchiha Sasuke died.

* * *

His eyes opened and he blinked, hearing a single thought pounding in his head.

Glancing around, he saw that he was in a room of some kind. A bed was pressed against the western wall, black and navy blue sheets and pillows strewn about. Next to the bed was a white end table, a small lamp sitting upon it. Against the southern wall was an oak dresser, the mirror above it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Sitting up, he felt something sticky and wet under him, squelching over his hand as he pressed it into the dark blue carpet. Looking down, he realized that he was sitting in a puddle of dull red liquid.

In fact, he was covered with it.

Bringing his hand to his lips, he sniffed before flicking his tongue over the liquid.

It was cold and bitter and…

And delicious.

Bringing his other hand to his face, he lapped the liquid from his hands, wondering why it seemed so familiar.

Finally licking all the liquid from his hands and forearms, he stood and looked around. Stepping out of the red puddle, he walked to the door that hung awkwardly from one hinge.

Without a thought for the door, he walked out of the room and down a hallway. After a bit, he found himself in another, larger room. In here, lying crumpled on the floor, were two bodies, both with identical looks of horror and fear frozen upon their stiff faces. Their bodies were covered with the same red stuff he himself had been covered in and a blade stuck out of each of their chests.

For a moment, he felt a rush of… something. Something that overrode the thought that continued to pound in his head.

And then, as soon as the feeling had come, it was gone.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of the bodies from his mind, he was about to carry on when a sound reached his ears.

Footsteps.

For a moment, he pondered whether or not he should stay when the door at the southern wall opened and a tall woman with black hair and dulled emerald eyes walked in. Completely ignoring the bodies, she walked over to him and kneeled.

"Are you all right?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

He nodded and she loosely wrapped her arms about his shoulders, tilting her head to one side and exposing her throat.

From the moment the woman had kneeled before him, he had heard a soft thudding and the scent of that red liquid had invaded his nostrils. Now that she was so close to him, that scent and that thudding were overwhelming.

Without needing to think, he parted his lips, feeling his teeth sharpened into fangs and bit her neck.

A rush of that delicious liquid flowed into his mouth.

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward slightly, feeding upon the woman, and, with each swallow, the thought in his head became louder and more persistent.

That thought…

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke laid back on his roof, placing his hands behind his head. Running his tongue over his lips, the vampire focused his attention on the stars above him, watching the constellations. Moving one hand, he gently caressed the small bruise on his neck where he had been bitten, feeling the ever constant bloodlust within him telling him it was almost time to feed once more.

But feeding…

Feeding would always bring back that thought.

That same thought that had haunted him constantly.

The thought he knew his brother had implanted into his mind when he had become a vampire.

The thought that whispered to him even now…

Grow strong. Develop your powers. Kill the one who took your humanity.

Kill me.

* * *

Ch 2 finally written!

Naruto: After, what… Three months of absence?

Angel: -.- Shut up. At least I typed it, damn it! 

Nine: Thank the gods for summer break, huh?

Angel: Yeah. That's the only way I'd ever get _anything_ written. –falls back in chair- Blehh, dun wanna do nuttin for the rest of today… Kakashi! Speak the disclaimer!

Kakashi: Angel doesn't own Naruto.

Angel: Excellent, so, till next time!


	3. A Demon

Soft yips echoed in the large cave, causing her to look up from her nap. With a fox's smile, the large creature stretched out her neck far enough so that her kits could smell her scent and fell her warmth. With soft squeals and whines of content, the babies crawled to her, resettling themselves comfortable by her muzzle. Taking one of her long tails, she draped it over her kits to keep them warm as they slept.

As the full moon rose high in the sky, the large Kitsune opened her eyes to look upon her litter of four crowded about her muzzle, eyes still closed, begging for food. With a smile only a fox can give, she stood, silently telling her kits she was going to hunt and to stay in the cave, and left.

The stars glittered like the facets of many jewels as she prowled in the forest, now the size of a mortal wolf. The scent of living game invaded her nostrils, causing her to ponder just what she could bring back to her children.

A flash of brown and white against the dull green of the grass.

The Kitsune stilled, focusing herself so that the major of her awareness rested on the fawn ahead of her. Lowering herself to the ground, she slowly crept her way over to her prey.

Once she was close enough to pounce on the creature, a blazing, white-hot pain shot through her mind and body. With a sharp cry, she knew something terrible had happened to her babies. Turning from where the fawn had been (having fled at her cry) she bolted back to her den.

Approaching her cave, the acrid scent of human fear and the coppery overtone of blood filled her nostrils. Fearing but refusing to believe, she bolted inside her cave and stilled at the sight before her.

Her four kits lay in a bloody heap, their little bodies ripped apart and piled upon one another.

As she looked upon the bodies of her children, she felt a murderous rage building within her. Thrusting her head into the air and lightly closing her eyes, she inhaled the human stench.

It had been a human male, possibly old enough to have received orders to do this. Inhaling deeply, she registered the scent in her brain, contemplating the other smells that also came with it. For a few moments, she pondered, keeping her rage at bay, not certain where those scents were most common.

Konohagakure Village.

Her eyes snapped open, the rage within her finally taking over, filling her with a lust for revenge. She would find the human that killed her babies. She would find them and make them suffer the same as her kits.

She would make that human pay or her name wasn't Keditsumonne.

This she swore as she bolted from her cave, growing to immeasurable size, heading to the village…

* * *

She hummed happily, taking a dish from the soapy water with one hand, wiping it clean with a rag she held in the other. Deeming it clean, she dunked the plate in a bucket of clean water and set it aside to dry. Washing another dish, she looked through the kitchen window and smiled.

Such a beautiful day, she thought. After I finish these dishes, I think I'll go for a walk. She glanced down at her nine-month-pregnant belly and smiled. But not too far.

As the last of the dishes, she wiped her hands on a towel and made her way to her room to change into cleaner clothes.

Stepping outside, she placed a hand on her stomach, a frown flashing across her face when she felt no movement, but she shook the thought from her head. Convincing herself that her unborn child was all right, she walked down the street and into town.

Passing several of her neighbors, she smiled and greeted them, her blue eyes sparkling. She shivered as she passed a certain alleyway as she was about to turn the corner. Though that night was hazy, she could still remember the feeling of being pulled away from safety.

Sneering drunken laughter.

The ripping of clothes.

The pain. Oh gods, the _pain_.

Then, a few days later, finding out she was pregnant.

Shivering, she hastened her pace until she was pas the alley and around the corner. With a soft sigh, she lightly rubbed her protruding tummy. Smiling at her soon fortune, she looked up and saw the Hokage monument. Taking a few more paces, she paused suddenly as she felt something wet run between her legs.

"Oh gods," she breathed, falling to her knees. She winced and placed one hand on her stomach and the other on the wall to stabilize herself as a spasm of pain ran through her body.

"Someone help!" she called. "I need to go to a hospital!"

Feeling a hand on shoulder she looked into a single black eye, the other being covered with a leaf hitai-ate.

"Are you all right?" the teen questioned.

"I need to go to a hospital… Now," she panted, wincing at another contraction.

Quickly helping her to her feet, the teen began to pull her along with him. "Come on - it's just this way."

"Thank you," she managed to gasp, following as fast as she could.

The two just barely managed to get into the hospital in time. Almost as soon as they burst in through the doors, she was placed in a wheelchair and wheeled off to the maternity ward while doctors and nurses, possibly asking about her, swamped the black-eyed teen. Though what their actual questions were - or even what the teen's answers were - remained a mystery to her as she was quickly wheeled down a few halls and into a blinding white room.

She had no idea of how long she was in the room.

She had no idea of how many people were in and out of her room or what they were saying.

All she knew was the pain.

And as the pain shot through her body, and as she pushed, she felt something being pulled from between her legs.

But what about the sound?

She could hear her own screams and the unintelligible jumble of the doctors and nurses words but no crying.

No sound from her baby.

Terrified, she gathered the last of her energy and gave a tremendous push and she felt the afterbirth and more blood than there should have been leave her body.

With tears welling in her eyes, she looked to the doctor, hoping beyond hope.

The doctor, holding something in his arms, caught her eye and bowed his head.

She couldn't hold back the tears.

Her baby - the baby she'd wanted - was dead.

As the doctor turned to dispose of the child, she called to him and said, "No. I want… see…"

The doctor hesitated for a moment before walking to the bed and showing the child.

Through her tears, she could see that the baby was male and smaller than he should have been. He had a patch of yellow fuzz on the top of his head and six off markings on his cheeks that reminded her very much so of whiskers.

Weak from the loss of blood, she raised a hand and gently placed it against his cheek.

"My baby, she breathed. "My little… baby…"

Then, the last of her energy gave out, her outstretched arm falling across her chest.

The doctor bowed his head in respect for the dead woman before turning to prepare the body for a funeral and starting in surprise.

The fourth Hokage was standing in the doorway.

Dropping to his knees, the doctor bowed and questioned, "What can I do for you?"

"The child," he stated simply.

"Child…?" the doctor murmured softly, before remembering the still newborn in his arms. He held the baby out and the Fourth took it from his hands, wrapping it in his arms, and the doctor noticed a large piece of agate in his hands. With the child in his arms, the Fourth nodding his thanks and left.

Stepping outside the room, he called upon his chakra and suddenly found himself in a large dark room, bare except for a round stone table with lit candles evenly paced on its rim. The Fourth walked up to the table and placed the newborn in the center of it.

Then, he took the agate in both hands - feeling the Nine Tails Demon Fox trying to break free from its temporary prison, feeling its rage at being trapped in the stone - and held it over the child's navel. He called on his chakra to move through his hands and into the agate, storing it. Closing his eyes, he chanted softly, each word causing the jewel to glow brighter.

Finally, on the last word, his eyes flew open and the chakra stored in the jewel rushed out and into the child's navel. Around the belly button, a yellow-orange spiral sun shape appeared glowing for a second before dulling.

Then, the child twitched and wailed at the top of his tiny lungs.

Placing his hand on the table, for the loss of chakra left him weak, the Fourth looked at the child and murmured to himself.

"You will be a hero. You will be known as the one keeping the Demon away. You will be my namesake. You are Naruto."

* * *

She's so pretty, Naruto thought, watching his pink haired crush from across the bridge. And she's so nice –

To other people, Keditsumonne interrupted.

Naruto stuck a mental tongue out at her. So what if Sakura-chan is a little mean to me (He ignored Kedit's snort and mutter of, Little, yeah right…), she could probably just be shy.

Kit… She hates us.

She doesn't know about you.

Fine, she hates _you_.

But –

You set yourself up for that one, kit.

Oh, shut-up.

Suddenly, Sakura straightened up and blushed, looking in Naruto's direction.

This is it, Naruto thought brightly. She's going to say something to me. She's going to say –

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto twitched and began to fume, ignoring Kedit (who was laughing at him), and folding his arms across his chest.

What does he have that I don't? he though jealously, glaring at the dark-haired Shinobi as he walked by.

Oh, I don't know, Kedit drawled and he could Feel her grinning. Maybe hotness, intelligence, a _life_ outside of Sakura –

I hate you so much, he thought and Kedit laughed again.

As Sasuke passed Sakura to go and lean against the railing, Kedit Felt a sudden rush of joy that came from neither her nor her kit. With a mental frown, she thought at Naruto, Did you Feel that?

What? He asked, slightly distracted. Feel what?

That… that _joy_.

No… Naruto focused his attention of searching for whatever it had been. I didn't Feel anything. Do you know where it came from?

I'm not… give me your nose.

Before Naruto could protest, Kedit pressed against the seal's barriers enough to allow herself access to Naruto's nose. Inhaling deeply, her, now sharpened, sense of smell picked up something.

Cats?

Cats and…

Mothballs?

Kedit pulled back, allowing Naruto to regain control of his nose, Cats and mothballs in a distinct proportion – that meant that is was someone's scent. Someone's scent that she could just barely recognize. The name was on the tip of her tongue, but, for all her life, she couldn't spit it out.

What was that for? Naruto demanded.

Something's off, Kedit replied. Something – or someone – doesn't smell right…

Oh, you're just being paranoid.

I hope your right, Kedit thought with a mental sigh just before Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, and she had no more time to think about it.

* * *

-sigh- Next chapter done. And for any of you who have happened to notice that what I write is completely different from the series – I don't particularly care what actually happens. I like to make stuff up.

Nine: That you do.

Angel: Oh, hush, you. Anyway, as for the reviewer questions, they shall all be answered soon. Well, I don't own Naruto, so, till next time!


	4. And A Witch

"Quickly now!"

"Don't let it get away!"

"My children! Where are my children?!"

"That monster will get what's coming to it tonight!"

She crackled, fleeing from a village of firelight and anger on broomstick. Oh, these pathetic mortals, thinking they could bring _her_ down with mere fire and pitchforks – not even a single shinobi in sight!

Veering into the sky, her crackle following, she vanished into the night.

* * *

As the sun's first light touched the earth, she stepped off her broom with a contented sigh and onto her dilapidated porch. Sending a verity of cats off with step she took, she stepped inside her house and looked about it.

Rotted wooden paneling lined what remained of her walls, cracked magic mirrors covering the worst holes. In the fire place, where the only thing that kept the blackened wood from burning away completely was the only house-keeping magic she bothered with, a violet flame warmed a large black cauldron where a orange-y color brew was boiling, a wooden ladle handle sticking out of it. Crowded around her fireplace was a moldy, moth-eaten loveseat that at one point had been covered in red velvet.

"This place is older than I am," the old hag muttered, leaning on her broom like a cane and making her way to the cauldron.

Peering into the boiling concoction, she gave it a single, clockwise stir, breathing a single word over it, and the surface became a glossy, reflective black.

Peering at her reflection, she gingerly caressed one wrinkled cheek and gave an overly-dramatic sigh.

"Such beauty," she moaned to herself, "weathered away by the _awful_ sands of time. If only there was such a way for me to go back to my youthful days…" She grinned suddenly and crackled loudly. "And there is!" Hobbling over to one of the magic mirrors, she placed a gnarled hand upon its dusty surface and reached into it, pulling out a vial and two small, cloth bags, one red and one black. Shuffling back to the cauldron, she shifted the red bag and vial to one hand and dumped the powdery contents of the black bag into the cauldron. Snatching the ladle, she stirred the concoction thrice counter-clockwise and twice clockwise, muttering an incantation over it.

At the final swirl, the brew glowed blue for a brief moment before dulling to a nasty looking shade of gray. Scooping a ladleful of the potion, she poured it into the vial and placed it in the red bag.

Crackling, she hobbled to the door and took flight once more.

* * *

In the sunlit park, a small, pink-haired child of five played happily in the sandbox, not caring that she was the only one as of yet to arrive. Looking for her toys with soft aqua eyes, she noticed a young woman with waist-length blonde hair and soft emerald eyes standing next to one of the oldest trees in the park, a broom in one hand. Smiling, the little girl waved to the woman.

The woman smiled and waved back, glancing around quickly, before walking over to the child and crouching so she was around eye-to-eye with her.

"Hello, there, little one," she said happily.

"'Ewwo."

She looked at sandbox and at the messy blobs in it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm makin' a kin'om." She pointed at the largest sand mound with a trench dug around it. "Tha's da cas'le wit da mowt awoun' it. Is where evwyone goes an' sees da kin' an' quween and likes 'em."

The woman cooed softly. "That's so cute." Reaching into a red bag at her waist she pulled out a cookie and, for a flash of a moment, it glowed violet. "Here you go, sweetie."

With a happy coo, the child took the cookie, ate it and smiled up at her. "Tank woo."

Reaching out, the woman patted her on the top of her head and stood. "Good bye, little one."

"Bye, wady!"

Stepping out of sight of the child, the old hag dropped the illusion magic and smirked. Now, all she had to do was wait for tonight.

* * *

As the sun set upon Konohagakure Village, the pink-haired child moaned softly, alerting her mother. Gently, the woman placed a soft hand on her forehead and frowned.

"My poor Sakura-blossom, you're warm. You must've caught something this morning." Picking her up, she looked into her eyes. "Let's get to sleep and hope that nasty bug will leave before it gets worse."

When she was all tucked up in her bed, with a story and a lullaby to draw her into sleep, a plume of violet fire erupted in the middle of her room. Stepping out of the flame, the old hag smirked down at the child. Holding out one hand, she began to breathe an incantation, each word causing her body to, more and more, become a soft violet mist. With the final word, her body collapsed into the vapor, settling over the child, allowing her to breath it in.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun rose bright and early, little Sakura yawned and sat up in bed, completely unaware of the second presence in her mind until it spoke to her.

"Sakura…"

Blinking, she looked around as saw a ghostly image of herself sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Hi!" she chirped happily. "Who are you?"

"I'm… Inner-Sakura. I'm gonna be your friend from now on."

She smiled brightly at that.

"Otay, then. Le's go pway outside!"

As Sakura turned to leave, the ghostly image of herself made a face.

_I don't know how I'll be able to put up with this, _the old hag spoke to herself. _But it is the price for youth and beauty._ Jumping off the bed, she placed a finger to her chin thoughtfully. _Lessee, here… If I did a soul-transfer spell that would mean that all my magic should return in…_ She did a few mental calculations.

_Eight years?!_

Snarling, she stomped her foot and cried out. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to sooth herself, by repeating that it was all for "the price of youth and beauty" mentally until she deemed herself calm.

_Now. Eight years shouldn't be so bad._ She smirked. _And think of all the havoc I can wreak when I come of age again. Prepare yourself world, for in eight years, Templa the Violet Witch will return…_

* * *

Sakura leaned backwards against the railing of the red bridge. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to gather what sunlight was there, wishing she were back in her warm bed and wondering just _why_ Kakashi made them meet just as (and even sometimes before) the sun rose. But today, it didn't bother her as much for it was a perfect morning – calm, peaceful and –

"Good morning, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out in English, running up to Sakura.

And now completely ruined.

Sakura grimaced slightly and opened her eyes to glare at the sky. How did that blonde idiot get so much energy in the mornings? She tilted her head forward so she could see her teammate running up to her. Stopping a few feet away, he grinned at her and placed his hands behind his head.

"Today's really pretty, isn't it, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she muttered and he leaned up against the railing opposite her.

A few moments passed, Sakura feeling Naruto's eyes on her, before she saw movement behind the blonde. She stood up straighter and blushed, clasping her hands together in front of chest. Vaguely, she noticed Naruto perk up, but she ignored him in favor of the dark haired boy walking up to them.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she managed, earning herself a grunt from the boy. Naruto, noting her paying attention to Sasuke, twitched and set his face in a pout.

Somewhere in a room, deep within Sakura, a place she didn't even know about, the soul of Templa scowled. That stupid blonde – how could he ever live up to Sasuke's greatness? He was such an annoying pest. Why, if she had her magic back…

She distractedly waved a hand in front of her and muttered, "Luz."

Violet sparks flew from her fingertips.

Templa blinked and her hand lowered.

There wasn't any –

But she just saw –

Cautiously, she waved her hand again and repeated her spell.

More sparks.

Her eyes widened and her lips slowly began to shape into a wicked grin.

It was back…

Her magic was back!

She gave a loud whoop and cheered, momentarily forgetting her hold on her emotions and allowing her elation to flare out for only a split-second. With a surprised squeak, she grasped at her emotions, pulling them back under control.

With her magic back she could cause havoc once more! No land would stay safe! All would remember the name of Templa the –

She happened to only glance out her host's eyes to see Sasuke glance their way for only a flash of a moment.

"Eeeee!" Templa squealed, grinning like an idiot, hands clasped in front of her chest.

Her magic was back and Sasuke glanced their way.

Today was perfect.

* * *

Excellent – chapter four done! And in case anyone's confused, this takes place on the same day as chapter three. And, also, yes Kedit did smell Templa (-snicker- Temp smells like mothballs ). Finally, if anyone cares to notice, yes this first half of this is actually my other fic Inner-Sakura - but I think it goes good with this chapter, ne? And, since I can't think of anything else to say –points at Naruto- say the disclaimer!

Naruto: Bah. Angel doesn't own Naruto. But she does own Templa.

Angel: Thank you. So, till next time!


	5. The New Mission

Kakashi looked out the window, seeing the faint image of the moon hanging low in the sky amidst the soft blue and fluffy white.

Three days, he thought. Only three more days.

Giving his head a slight shake, he stepped inside the Hokage's office. The fist thing he noticed, sitting on the bloodstained pine desk – behind which sat the busty, blonde Tsunade – was the smoking goblet full of his monthly potion. Resisting the urge to make a face, he walked up to Tsunade and bowed politely, receiving a nod in return. Taking the goblet, he cringed and began to drink as the blue eyes woman clear her throat and began to speak.

"As you should well know, Kakashi, our village of Konoha does not grow the wolfsbane necessary for your potion." Kakashi swallowed the last of said potion, made a face, and nodded. "And you also should know that only Iwagakure no sato grows the plant." The werewolf nodded once more, placing the goblet back on the desk.

"I know all of these things, so why do you insist on repeating them to me, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade leaned forward, folding her arms under her chest, and leveled her blue-green eyes at him. "We are running low on wolfsbane, Kakashi. We just barely have enough for the next three months.

Kakashi took this in, nodding solemnly. "I will take my team and go to the Earth Country to retrieve the wolfsbane."

Tsunade closed her eyes at the wisdom in her words, telling him, "Return in two hours – I will have the potion you will need for this month so that you will be safe on your journey.

* * *

Naruto pulled a mental face at Kedit as she made her usual complaints about his daily ramen in take. Finishing off his fourth bowel, he was about to flag down Ayame, the only waitress who dared come near him in Ichiraku, for another helping when he noticed a head of pink hair just across the street. Grinning to himself, he threw down a handful of yin (he hoped it was the correct amount – he didn't want to get chased down by the owner again) and rushed out the door.

"Sakura-chan!" he called to his teammate. The girl paused, pondering whether or not she should pretend she didn't hear him, and glanced over her shoulder.

"Hello, Naruto," she said through clenched teeth, one hand fisting in the folds of her skirt.

Damn I, Templa thought, casting a small spell so that Sakura would think she was thinking it herself. Sasuke-kun was here – I saw him! I don't have time to deal with this idiot!

Naruto gave a light blush and stammered, "I thought that, maybe, you'd like to go and have dinner with me tonight or –"

"No, Naruto – I will _not_ date you," Sakura growled before turning her back to him and calling sweetly, "Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"

The blonde pouted as Sakura ran off, calling the name of his rival and folded his arms across his chest. Suddenly, he grinned impishly, turning his thoughts to Kedit.

Now this means I can have pity ramen! And you remember the rule, Kedit-kaasan – no complaining about the pity ramen!

Kedit groaned and Muttered disdainfully, It's not exactly _pity_ ramen if you're so happy about it...

Naruto ignored her and headed back within Ichiraku.

* * *

Sasuke prowled the village streets, keeping both mind and ear out for any approaching fan-girls or self-proclaimed girlfriends – already he'd just barely managed to escape being seen by Sakura.

Shaking his head free from thoughts of rabid, lovesick, teenaged girls, he looked around to see where he was, exactly, and caught sight of Kakashi, a traveling pack strapped to his back. Frowning, the young vampire walked up to the elder. "Kakashi-sensei? Where are you going?"

Kakashi looked to him and his visible eye curved upwards in a smile. "Ah, Sasuke – I was just hoping to come across one of you. I have a new mission for you all. Go round up Naruto and Sakura – tell them you have an hour to pack for a week of traveling and meet at the bridge. Go."

* * *

Wow. I typed something on this.

All: -gasp-

Naruto: After being away for how long?

Angel: -checks- Only three months. There's on fic on there that's been like, a year or so since I last touched it...

Yondaime: Yeah, I don't think that one's going to be completed...

Angel: There's actually a distinct chance it might. I went back to this, right?

Itachi: She has a point... Amazingly.

Angel: Shut-up. Anyway, Nine – speak the disclaimer!

Nine: Angel does not own Naruto. Said and done.

Angel: Excellent. So, till next time!


End file.
